Too Famous To Touch
by rahmfan
Summary: Sam Guthrie, Bobby Drake, Ray Crisp and Roberto Dacosta are in the hottest band in America to date. Rahne doesn't see what's so cool about them. Lucky for her, she's about to find out. RAHM eventually. AU, no powers.


Disclaimer- "Let's see… Jason is freaking out, Aubrey is giggling like a school girl and Jacob says hi. Anymore to be said?"

Author Note- Well, Cassy is sick so she has decided that she is going to write this just because I feel like it and because I promised Mary-Anne it was going to be up by eight o'clock the night of tonight (Feb. 13) so why not write it after sixteen hours of sleep? Hehe. My friend is texting me from school giving messages to me from all of my friends (aka three people). Haha. Well, I'll see them when I go for play practice. Just a recap of me and Aaron's conversations: Some guy was staring at Aubrey, seven people have come up to Aaron to ask where I was, and Jason is freaking out because he wants to give me my present tomorrow at school but if I'm sick then he can't give it to me. Oh, and Jacob says hi or something; I have no clue. Anyway, hope you like the story. It's not what I told Mary-Anne it would be… but this will cheer her up. Haha. Here you go; the first chapter of 'Too Famous to Touch'.

Chapter One

Too Famous to Touch

_So,_ thought a seventeen year old boy as he sat on the top bed of two bunk beds, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. _Is this really the life I should be living? I mean… three years ago I had nothing except the top grades in my class and the sexiest voice anyone would hear in their life. Is this really what I should be doing with my life?_ With that, the boy sat up and glanced down the hallway, seeing trash on the floor, boxers hanging off the ceiling fan, and a seemingly knocked-out boy lying on the floor with a sock over his nose, making him look like a deformed elephant. With that, the boy chuckled and flipped his legs over the side of the bunk, slowly sliding down as he walked into the small, crowded hallway and kicking the boy till he was flat on his back. "Wake up. We're gonna get their soon, but not if you're drunk and can't get up." When the boy didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and sat down on a couch that was against a window, pulling out a magazine from the cushion and opening it, scanning the page before throwing it to the side, letting out a deep, bored sigh.

The seventeen year old had shaggy, beach blonde hair that went to about his ears, and his eyes were a mix of colors; no one knowing for sure what color they actually were. Currently, as he had just woke up, he had on a black shirt and boxers that advertised 'Hooters' on them every three inches, for they were a present he received from the boy on the floor a year ago. A native from Kentucky, his skin was naturally tan, and it seems that he was slightly sun-burned across the arm, for there was a streak of red that itched and burned anytime someone would try to touch it. Yeah, this _was_ the life that Samuel Guthrie had been hoping for. When he was three, when he was seven, when he was fourteen… and even know, this is what he wanted to do with his life, and he was going to go through with it until the end.

Sam stood up and brushed the one piece of dirt that landed on him during his ten minute sit, and walked to the front, where there was a drivers seat, and someone sitting there, drinking coffee and watching the road very carefully. It wasn't until a few moments later, Sam's eyes widened as he realized who the person was. "Paige! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the other bus babysitting-…"

The girl glanced at him, a giggle coming through her pearly white teeth as the other Guthrie shrugged. "I'm having John look after them. I got too bored and Mr. Tinklesburg needed some rest, so he's sleeping in my bed over on the Death Avenges bus. He said since I just got my license I could drive to wherever we're going… Sammy, where _are_ we going, anyway?" The 5'7 girl asked, tilting her head, a small wide across her face.

"Ugh. Whatever. Doug and whats-his-face still in the Death Avenges bus terrorizing the place?" Sam asked, sitting down on the floor. For this, he was talking about Doug Ramsey, a fourteen year old boy and his friend who he called Warlock, who had permanently glued themselves to wherever the band went, who eventually decided to stalk them until they invited the two boys to come on tour with them.

"Mmhmm." The sixteen year old declared in a mumble, still watching the road as her brother said quietly. "We turn here at the next place, and then in about an hour we'll be where we need to be, since _you don't know where we're going_." He mimicked, and she let out a giggle and pushed him, and he pushed her, and they had a small pushing fight before the girl let out a burst of laughter.

"No attacking the driver!" She screeched with laughter as he tickled her, and they swerved before Sam stopped and grabbed the wheel. Soon, there was a ground from a few feet back as Samuel turned around to see the boy on the ground glaring at them, his eyes half shut as he said quietly, "Samuel Zachary Guthrie and Paige Elisabeth Guthrie, what the hell are you doing? I was having such a nice dream… that I was sleeping…"

"You weren't the only one, Bobby," There was a mumble from the bedroom as two figures walked out, both yawning, wearing no shirts but pairs of boxers that were black and had the words 'Sexy' on the butts. One had blonde hair, like Samuel, but also had thick orange streaks through it, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses that were on him twenty-four seven. The other had slightly dark skin, his eyes brown and his hair a mix between black and brown, a pale look to them and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Heh… sorry, guys. Just having fun, I mean… what else is there to actually do on this bus? Like I said… I'm sorry." Paige said, but her face didn't mean it as she let out a giggle and put a grin on her face as she glanced back at them. The one with the sunglasses rolled his eyes. "Paige. What have we told you about driving the bus?"

"Actually… nothing, Raynark." Paige said after a few moments of deep thought before the person she called Raynark groaned. "I told you a million times, it's Ray and not Raynark." Ray sat down on the couch, kicking Bobby, who was still on the floor, after falling back asleep. "Get your drunken ass up, Drake."

The boy that was left standing made a move by rolling his eyes and lifting up his right hand, punching his left one on it before nodding at Bobby. With a groan, the drunken boy slowly got up. "Alright, don't threaten me, Roberto."

Roberto made a smirk of approval and sat on the table, watching everyone. After a steady silence, Ray stood up. "Hey. Who wants cookies?" With that, everyone on the bus, except Paige, who was too busy driving, stood up and waved. He threw one to Bobby, and to Sam, but when he threw one to Roberto, Bobby caught it and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You just got 'berto mad, Bobby." Paige said, glancing back at them, as Bobby laughed. "Hah. Not like he can do anything. He's a mute, for Pete's sake." But, a few moments later, Bobby screamed out in pain as Roberto hit a pressure point in the boy's neck, grabbed the cookie he originally got from Ray, and stuffed it in his mouth with a smile now on his face.

"Ugh." Paige groaned, rolling her eyes. "Boys."

**Bayville High; same time**

"Excuse me… am I in the right classroom?" There was a silence, before all twenty-three students glanced at the doorway, seeing a girl standing there, a scared look on her face. Her copper hair was down, and her eyes were pale, along with her face as she watched the teacher checking her list. She had little make-up on, which was just a tad bit on eyeliner, but nothing else in sight. She wore a grey polo shirt with a plaid skirt, and knee length grey socks with black shoes; the uniform at her old school.

"Yes, go and sit down next to…" The teacher started, but a girl near the middle of the classroom raised her hand and began flaring it. "Oh, she can sit next to me, Miss Conrad!" At her teachers skeptic glance, the girl, with black hair and green eyes, rolled her eyes. "Please? I promise you that I won't bite her like I did that other student. I mean, come on, he was a hunk! Everyone has to agree with…"

"Jubilation, please, if you'll shut up then I'll let her sit next to her." After a few moments of silence, the teacher turned to the red-headed girl. "You may take a seat next to Jubilation over there." The girl nodded, a worried look in her eyes as she sat down next to the girl, who had a slightly evil smirk on her face. As soon as she teacher turned around, Jubilation leaned over and glanced at the girl. "Hey. I'm Jubilee." She whispered, sticking out her hand.

The girl said her name, but her accent covered it out, and Jubilee blinked. "Ronnie?" The girl shook her head. "Robbie?" Once more, the girl shook her head. "Rainy?" The girl made a 'very close' sign before spelling it out on top of the desk. _Rahne._

"Rahne!" Jubilee exclaimed happily, which caused the whole class to glare at her, and a detention from her teacher. Soon, class ended and the bell rang, and everyone stood up and left, except for Rahne and Jubilee.

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" Jubilee asked, casting a glance at the girl, who blinked and shook her head. "You can sit with me then. Don't worry, my friend's don't bite… but they'll slap."

"What?" The girl exclaimed as Jubilee grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her down the hallway and outside, where everyone sat at circular tables, talking and looking like they were having a great time. The funniest looking group, however, was just a few feet in front of them, all laughing and throwing food at each other, and it wasn't until a moment later that Rahne realized this was the table her new 'friend' was leading her to.

"You're late," One of the girls said, taking a glance at Jubilee who sat down and scooted over, Rahne sitting next to her, looking in awe at the girl. She had black hair with thick, blood red highlights, all of it going to her shoulders, covering her dark eyes. Her ears were pierced and so was her nose, and it looked as if she had her lip pierced, also, but Rahne couldn't tell for sure. She wore a camouflage tank top and black pants, with commando boots that went over the pants, and wore numerous black jelly bracelets on her left hand.

"Sorry, Wanda," Jubilee said, smiling at everyone. "I was showing the new girl around… guys, this is Robbie. Robbie-"

"-Rahne-"

"-Whatever. Anyway, Rahne, this is everyone." She motioned at the other three people sitting at their table, most of them staring at her hair, while two of them were gawking at her outfit. "Grey looks so pretty with your hair." One of them gasped out, eyes widened. The girl who spoke had striking blue eyes and blonde hair that went to her mid back, and wore a white t-shirt and jeans, with boots that looked like they belonged to Jessica Simpson, which were white and fuzzy. "I want your hair so bad." She whispered, rubbing it with a smile on her face, leaving Rahne to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't mind Alison. She likes rubbing people's hair." Another person said, also raising an eyebrow at the two. "I guess all famous people are the same." This girl had brown hair to about the middle of her neck with white streaks in the bangs, and green eyes that looked just like Rahne's. She wore a brown, long sleeved shirt and black wind pants, and worn out tennis shoes that looked like they had just been completely washed in mud. "I'm Marie." She said, holding out her hand, as Rahne shook it with a nod.

She turned to glance at two of the remaining girls, and one leaning over the table, holding out her hand. She had caramel colored hair that went an inch past her shoulders, and had blue eyes that looked like the waves in Scotland. She wore a black tank top and a jean skirt with black sandals, and to top it off, had a bunch of white, oversized bead necklaces on. "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat or Kitty. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be your guide to surviving school." She said with a smile, and Rahne blinked, not knowing a person's teeth could ever be that white. With that, it left the blonde girl sitting next to Kitty, who was looking at them as if she didn't understand what they were saying. Kitty's eyes widened and she whispered something to her friend, who gasped and nodded, holding her hand out.

"_Hola, amigo._" She said, flashing Rahne a widened smile. "_Mi nombre es Illyana." _Rahne nodded, looking at the girl's interesting outfit.Like Kitty, the girl wore a short jean skirt and had on a white tank top, with black beads that went down to her stomach, even if it was roped around her neck several times, and a pair of one-inch high heals. With that, Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Um… Ana, aren't you_ Russian?_"

"Si." The pretty girl said, sending a smile at all of them as Alison tried to stop herself from laughing. She glanced at Rahne. "Illyana is Russian… but she likes to speak in other languages. Today, I guess it's Spanish."

"Why Spanish today?" Marie asked, poking Kitty. "I thought yesterday was Spanish and today was suppose to be Swedish. Then tomorrow was suppose to be English with a southern accent because her boyfriend-"

"-She wishes." Alison whispered, and Rahne giggled.

"-Is coming into town for a concert." Marie finished, smirking as Illyana rolled her eyes and said something in Spanish, and Marie fired back at her. Soon, the two were having a war all in Spanish, before Jubilee pulled something out of her pocket, handing them all tickets, then handed one to Rahne.

"My ex-boyfriend is in this big band everyone knows here, and he sent these front-row seats to me about a week ago. I miss him." She whined as Wanda groaned. "Great. Another Jubilee breakdown." Rahne nodded, glancing back and forth to the girls. "Hey, you want to come over after school today, Rahne?" Kitty asked, leaning forward so Rahne could hear her, as Rogue and Illyana were sitting on both sides of her, still bickering.

"Sure. I'd like that." Rahne said, and Alison gasped. "She _isn't_ mute after all!" She screamed, causing several people to glance at her. She laughed. "Sorry!"

**Later that day; Katherine's House**

All the girls laughed and were getting ready for the concert. All were wearing matching jeans and shoes, but each girl had a different shirt. Wanda, of course, had black, Rogue had red, Illyana had green, Kitty had pink, Jubilee had rainbow, and Alison had white. Rahne was in the background, looking down at her grey shirt with her green scarf lying limply on her shoulders, watching the other girls put on makeup and talk like crazy. Soon, the doorbell rang, and Jubilee piped up. "Hey, Rahne, you come with me to the door, ok? If it's the door-to-door salesman, we're going to scream till he walks away, ok?" She said, giggling as Rahne blinked and nodded, and two racing down the stairs, and opened the door. There stood a blonde boy, glancing at them. "I-Is this the P-P-Pryde residence?" He asked quietly, fumbling with something in his hand. He wore baggy jeans and a black shirt that said 'CREW' on it, and it looked as if there was a lot of gel in his hair.

"Yep. What do you want?" Jubilee asked, smiling at him as he gulped. "Um, I was told to deliver these to this residence… for a Miss J-Jubilay Lee?"

"It's pronounced Jubilee, kid." She said, taking what was in his hand as Rahne smiled at the boy and glanced at Jubilee's hand. "What is it?" She asked quietly, before Rahne started screaming. "They're backstage passes, Rahne!" She handed her new friend a note, who read it out loud as everyone raced down, all screaming, "WHAT?" at the same time.

_Jubilee,_

_Hope these come in handy. Can't wait to finally talk to you again after three years. Here's a few extra too for those friends you told me about. They seem kick ass. See you soon._

_The Bobmister_

Jubilee started screeching at the top of her lungs and started spinning in circles, and Rahne raised an eyebrow before glancing at the boy. "Excuse her… she's just hyperactive. What's your name?"

"Oh… Doug. I travel around with the band." He said quietly, blushing.

"So, you're like a groupie?" Marie asked, glancing at him. "That is so cool, David."

"Um… it's Doug." Rahne said quietly.

"Does that mean you're a man whore?" Marie said, her eyes lighting up, and there soon came a disgusted look on Doug's face.

"Marie!" Wanda yelled. "What kind if question is that?" Soon, the two started bickering, and Kitty and Illyana were jumping up and down in a circle, and Ali was fast asleep on the couch. Rahne glanced back at Doug. "We'll see you there?"

"O-Ok. Bye for now." With a wave, the boy ran off.

"It was just a question…" Marie said quietly, and Rahne giggled. "Whatever. Let's just get finished getting ready then let's get out of here."

_Author Note- So, that's the end of chapter one. REVIEW, DAMMIT._


End file.
